Research has and continues to be conducted, with lesser or greater success, with regard to incorporating ligno-cellulose matter and, in particular, wood waste, into construction materials, especially cement and concrete.
A homogeneous mixture is prepared, starting with cement and conventional construction materials, adding raw or treated ligno-cellulose waste the most varied physical presentations, as a function of the qualities and the properties of the product to be obtained.
In order to accelerate solidification of the cement, calcium chloride or another equivalent salt its conventionally added in variable proportions. This auxiliary material is known in construction and is almost universally used, particularly in concrete production plants. It contributes for obtaining a homogeneous mixture and an intimate bond between the ligno-cellulose matter and the cement, to form a compact and solid product.
The particular care taken in the production of these products does not permit avoidance of any subsequent disadvantages or detrimental behavior of such type of products, disadvantages which are related to the structure of ligno-cellulose materials themselves, which do not entirely lose their properties of variation in dimension and structural slippage, which are a source of cracking.
It is well known that in construction, the stability and the inert character of the material are essential qualities, highly desired and appreciated.
Unfortunately, the above described products and their objects resulting in numerous patents do not meet the expectations of construction professionals, because the do not ensure long-term stability.
In fact, these products, well known and generally available commercially, are of only limited use, because of their separation characteristics, thermal insulation, mechanical strength, sound and insulation characterics, deteriorate with time.